rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The cooL language
Note: Please do not associate a character and/or person's name with a deragotory term. These types of additions are unacceptable and will be removed. Another note: Do not add any titles. Word definitions only. Just another little note: Please do only add words and phrases, rather than complete sentences. {C The cooL language (or cooLish) is a complicated dialect formed of nuances, private understandings and diverse eponymous expressions. Some believe it to have been passed down from the ages; beginning with the writing of the original cooL scroll by an unknown entity that could possibly be God. Though others more sensibly believe that it was made by bored admins and players in announce. Vocabulary A. Aknug, v. = to stalk an RP while morphed invisible (esp. Alliance RPs.), e.g. "This guy is Aknugging our phase!" Aldarion, v. = Vomit, e.g. "Honey, the baby just Aldarioned ''all over my good clothes!" '''Alemer', n. (pl. Alama) = an angry insult which has the rough translation of '''Lame Duck', e.g. "Eugh, you Alemer! Alama all of you! Can't you do your job and delete some tickets?"'' Arianna (fem.), n. (masc. Ærianna) = an expression for '''Epic '''often said with a gasp, e.g. "Ærianna, David! That's one nice morph right there." Aristiza, n. = a rough translation of the recreational drug '''Weed', e.g. "Pork choppers tryna steal my crop of Aristiza." or "I only got a jacks of Aristiza." (often colloquialised to "stiza")'' Ashcroft, n. (pl. Hashcroft) = a collective noun for '''Superior Humans', e.g. "We aren't any humans, we're an Ashcroft." or "Let's move to Stormwind, there's lots of Hashcroft there!"'' Axius, v. = the act of being '''Silly '''or irrevocably idiotic, e.g. "I'm going to drink this vodka until I start Axiusing." B. Bernardo, '''adj. = ''a word to describe a particularly resourceful and '''Clever person, e.g''. "A young, Bernardo boy." Bob, adj. = the state of being '''Awesome', e.g. "I'm totally Bob."'' C''.'' Caderas, v. = the act of pulling a '''Fuck This Shit '''move, e.g. "Let's Caderas!" or "The PO-lice are coming, Caderas!" Chandler (masc.), (fem. Chandlera) adj. = exhibiting the traits of Chandleritis- a disease in which the mind is plagued by severe stubborness, which leads to social exclusion, resulting in severe depression, then a lapse into anger and rudeness, followed by a return to stubborness. e.g. "Have you seen Althoris lately? He seems so Chandler. Someone Bob should help him, like Dread." Cyria, n. = a person who insists that they are of the opposite gender. (esp. a boy who insists he is a woman) e.g. "She might talk and seem like a girl, but I an almost guarantee you she is being played by a Cyria." D. Deramyr '''(masc.), v. (fem. Doramor) = ''the act of punching towards the face of someone else, or '''Facepunching esp. towards people from other servers, e.g. "I totally Deramyred that guy when he told me about this gay little server he administrates for."'' Devlina '''(fem.), v. (masc. Devlin) = ''an onomatopoeia defined as a '''RAWR or variations thereof, e.g. "He devlins loud, she devlinas louder!"'' Deylen '''(masc.), v. (fem. Deylan) = 1) ''a dramatic '''Sigh (esp. with excessive movements to convey depression), e.g. "A strange deylen came from the worgen in black robes sitting across from me in the German sex shop."'' 2) an expression of severe gloominess, e.g. "Deylen..." Dread, n. = a word for '''Messiah '''or '''Jesus', e.g. "THE DREAD IS COMING! REJOICE IN DREAD!"'' E. F. G. H. Haang(masc.) '''v. = to tell people that their character died and needs to be deleted during an OOC time. (esp. using the phrase, "Sorry man. We were IC. You're dead. You need to delete your character.'"), e.g "Did you hear about that dude who was Axiussing around? He was Haanging in mainphase yesterday,' '''and some people fell for it!" Hawkthorne(masc.) '''v. = synonymous with rape. (esp. capturing and raping.), e.g "Did you hear about that girl? They say she was Hawkthorned." '''Hurr(masc.) = '''an often used word to describe annoyance and idiocy towards others. (esp. with noticable grunts), e.g "An annoyed Hurr came out of the diver, as if he were annoyed." I. '''Irulon = Old, e.g. "I remember being young, but now I'm Irulon." J. K. Karl (masc.), (fem. Karlia) adj. = the state of being insane or Mentally Deranged. e.g. "He is Karl!" "My best friend is Karlia." Khell (masc.), (fem. Khellina) v. =''' to disappear completely from memory. e.g. "I once loved to dance, but then my moves Khelled for no reason!" L. M. '''Melnis (fem.), (masc. Melner) v. =''' 1. to assume you know everything about an Rp or guild you just found or encountered; 2. to enter into someone's phase and start playing their npcs. e.g. "One of the most annoying lolping actions is Melnissing." N. '''Naira (fem.), (masc. Narnia) n. =''' a person repeatedly captured, rescued, and/or returned from the brink of death. e.g. "I heard the she got stabbed repeatedly over these past few weeks. Such a Naira." O. P. Q. R. 'Razilius (masc.), Vazilius (fem. '') v. '''= ''to '''Fail with Epic Proportion, '''e.g. "Cataclysm Raziliused for me." Reuben (masc.), (fem. Rubina) 'n. = ''a '''Supreme Ruler '''or a divinely chosen dictator, that no one can ever question - and by saying this word you devote yourself wholly to his regime, e.g. "Reuben is watching YOU." '''Rosie (masc.), (fem. Rosy ) v = Kills just for fun '''e.g "She Rosy every day! , He is Rosie!" S. '''Sarisius (masc.), (fem. Sarisia) n. = to Go Away, used often by nobles. e.g. "Sarisius dog!" Stefan, '''= 1) ''n. a piece of particularly stinky fecal matter, or '''Shit, 'e.g. "That dog took a Stefan on the side of the road."'' 2) ''adj. describing an experience as something either stinky or bad, e.g. "This was Stefan, honestly." '''Sathen = The Devil, Satan. e.g "Sathen is coming; save us Dread" T. Telnor (masc.) (fem. Telenor) = Telephone Man 'or a man who answers phones for a company. e.g "Hello Miss. Telenor" "Sir Telnor, what happened to my phone?" Tatius = "Cloud" U. V. '''Van Ho = A god, e.g. "Watch 'yer mouth, or Van Ho will smite you." W. X. Y. Z. '''Zulu '''adj. = ''a word to describe something '''Cool' or particularly hip and stylish, e.g. "He was Zulu but slightly weird."'' Zimirvox = '''to '''Kiss or to say '''Hi '''e.g "Witch sended a Zimirvox at Deylen" "Zimirvox!" {C Kellios = "Facedesk" One Direction = An expression of "horray" or "good" Kaiyne = "Pizza" RPH = "Haven" Romathis = "Stool" Thaleas = "Sexy" Sathen = "Obsession" ---- Feel free to add more as you want to. Category:Out of Character Category:Joke